A power the dark lord knows not
by Vegasman59
Summary: After Ron Leaves Harry and Hermione find new help, in Luna Lovegood and Dudley Dursley
1. Chapter 1

_**A power the dark Lord**_

_**Can't comprehend!**_

Harry and Hermione were alone, Ron Weasley Had just deserted them. Hermione was in tears and Harry in shock. Hermione had remained with him. Harry did not understand why she would stay. He walked over where Hermione sat her back to him. He laid a hand on her shoulder, no words were spoken just a show of support.

With Ron gone they knew they had to leave, if he were caught he would sing like a canary. They packed up the campsite and apperated away.

It was two days later that they heard crying coming from the road below their new campsite. Upon investigation, they found two people they never thought they would see together in this lifetime. Dudley Dursley and Luna Lovegood.

They got the Two off the road and under wraps. The story was quickly told by the two.

_Flashback!_

Luna had just arrived at the safe house, and was being introduced to those in residence, when the death eaters attacked. Vernon, Petunia and Xeno were killed by killing curses in the first moments of the fight. Dudley and Luna saw this and she dragged Dudley from the house. Luna had yet to learn to apperate so they needed to move. Vernon's car was untouched in back of the house with the keys in it. Dudley got Luna in the car and all he said was "Hold on." The pair had been on the run for days, with no idea where to go. Running out of Petrol and money they had walked for two days hungry and tired they sat and cried.

_End Flashback!_

After the two explained, what happened Dudley was red faced with anger. "I want to help Harry….Those bastards killed my parents too!" He practically screamed. "I'm defenseless right now, we need to get some weapons."

Hermione looked at Dudley. "And how pray tell do we do that?"

Dudley Scrunched up his face, most guns and other weapons were not allowed to be owned in Britain. "We raid a military compound and steal what we need. You should be able to get past the alarms."

Luna looked at Dudley and kissed him. "That just might work."

Hermione was not about to steal from her majesty's government and her explosion lasted ten minutes. When she finally calmed down it was Harry that was the voice of Reason.

"We'll be using the weapons against terrorists against the muggle world. We'll give back what we don't use." We can take out a few of his strong holds too, and never even get close. They won't know what hit them."

Luna then thought of something. "Harry did you ever take up your lordship of the house of Black?"

Harry got an odd look on his face, "No Luna Why?"

"Well if you didn't their may be ways to relieve the Death Eaters of some money and maybe more." Luna spoke with a grin.

Harry still didn't understand. "We know Sirius willed it to you. All Black Marriages are by contract up until now. See if any of his followers have broken the contracts, you dissolve the marriages, take back any moneys involved and then remove them from the family taking their Vaults and anything in them. It would cut off a large supply of funds to the Death Eaters."

Harry was almost dancing around the tent as he hugged Luna.

"We get the cup with out even trying! Lets get some sleep we can put petrol in the car and head to London in the morning."

They all got to bed and slept an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Triple magic and a muggle!**_

Dudley turned out to be a wizard on a computer. They went to an internet café and printed out maps, of everything in Brittan, Got Satellite pictures of military bases, Planning was going well.

Hermione was figuring spells to safely shrink the weapons and ammunition they would need.

Luna was working on increasing their magical cores.

Harry was putting color changing runes on his Uncle Vernon's car. He and Dobby were also getting combat fatigues for every one. A very large telescope and high power night vision binoculars.

They were going to break into the royal marine base the next night. Sniper rifles, rocket power grenades, and heavy machine guns were the first order of business. Keeping them all shrunken in a toy box would keep them safe.

Royal Marine Base.

Harry and Hermione, were dropped off by Dudley and Luna. Wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, they Apperated over the fence near to wear they thought the armory would be. Once they determined they were in the right building they began slowly working their way through the building putting sleeping charms on any one they met.

Once they were all asleep, they began ransacking the place. They got over one hundred RPGs, Five 40 caliber machine guns.

Four sniper rifles and two shot guns. Plus cases upon cases of ammunition.

The two teens with full pockets apperated two kilometers away, where Dudley and Luna were waiting with the car running.

They drove off at a leisurely pace as to not attract attention. They also changed the color of the car on a deserted stretch of road.

Not Half an hour Later the Marines were stopping cars looking for weapons. Of course Dobby had already taken the stash they acquired to Grimauld Place. So they drove away after the military inspection.

Once back at their Base in London, It was go to the basement and familiarize them selves with the new toys they had just picked up. Hermione of course was reading the manuals. Luna was talking to Kreacher, And the Boys were firing the sniper rifles into the front wall. Silencing charms of course.

Two days later the decided to Hit Malfoy Manor.

It was about three in the morning when they arrived well outside the gates. They set up eight RPGs Ready to be fired. Each took a launcher in hand set it on their shoulders and Sighted different Windows.

They timed it Perfectly, all Four Rockets were on there way at the same instant. The four rockets went through the windows And the entire house began to shake from the violent explosions. Four more Followed just ten seconds later. The entire Manor Fell in a cloud of dust. Hermione had stolen a time turner from the Ministry Of Magic so they were on their way back three hours. They went to Dinner in Diagon Alley made sure they were seen, and left just in time for there counter parts to leave home.

**The Daily Prophet!**

**Malfoy Manor Attacked**

**40 found dead**

Last night in a brutal act of cowardice. The Malfoy Manor was attacked and raised to the ground. They Malfoys and 37 others were inside at the time. Many of the bodies were to mangled to be easily identified and what names they do have are being held until their families can be notified.

See page 4 for a eulogy of they Malfoy's and all they have done to better our world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A power the Dark Lord Knows not!**_

_**The next hit!**_

The Quartet was reading the Daily Prophet, of the death eaters killed in the raid. The Malfoy and Lestrange families were totally wiped out. Crabbe and Goyle and their sons were also among the dead.

These people were being touted as upright and outstanding citizens, and their murders should be brought to justice. Minister of Magic Pius Thiknees had left the manor not an hour before the attack was beside himself with grief.

The fact that Toms entire inner circle was wiped out was never mentioned.

Riddle Manor

Inside Riddle Manor, Lord Voldemort was fuming. He could detect no magic having been used on Malfoy manor. His death eaters were torn to shreds. All he had now were raw recruits, and most of them couldn't possibly lead a successful raid. Not only had he lost his best and brightest, he lost the inflow of their money. The Goblins would lock down the vaults until the will readings.

His Snake had been destroyed as well.

Number 12 Grimauld place

The Raid had been surprisingly easy, and the four were celebrating. Dudley came up with another idea that sent Hermione off into the Black library. When she emerged She was holding a book that looked like it weighed more than she did.

The runes in the book had hit the nail on the head.

Silencing runes, when her majesties government got these weapons back they would be impressed.

When Hermione finished etching the runes and Harry charged them, the sniper rifles and machine guns were ready.

Dudley not being able to be in a magical fight was to be the sniper at a thousand yards away. Hermione also was brewing potions to dip the bullets in that would give them more striking power, and few little tricks, she was also making silver bullets that fragmented when they hit.

The next target was a witch they knew and hated. They would do a hit and run on Knockturn Alley.

Umbridge may have been a bitch of a witch, but she was also a cat lady. Of course she would only buy supplies from the Magical Menagerie. Hermione felt bad for what she was going to do but it needed done. They set a claymore mine at the door of the store tied to her magical signature. When she walked in the door it would blow up in her face.

She always bought her supplies on Saturday afternoons. The raid would go off at the same time as the claymore. Dudley would be under Harry's invisibility cloak on a roof top over looking the alley with a machine gun. Harry and Hermione would be just outside the alley to take out stragglers. While Luna used RPG's on the shops and bars of known death eaters and their supporters.

It went off with out a hitch. With most of Diagon Alley now boarded up. The only people really out were the few death eaters. When the claymore went off Dudley was taking out everyone insight Luna Fired off twenty RPG's starting with Borgin and Burkes. In under three minutes Knockturn Alley was a burning pit. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Harry and company regrouped used the time turner and were back home not three minutes after they left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A power the Dark Lord knows not!**_

_**The taking of Riddle Manor!**_

It was two days of rest for the quartet, Dudley did seem rather bored with out his T.V. set. Luna tried to distract him but her words were. "He really is very muggle."

They put some hours into planning. Riddle Manor would now have every protection Old Tommy boy could think up. Knowing his Death eaters were decimated would keep him hunkered down awhile.

Harry had one problem, the stupid Horcrux in his head. Hermione was taken to the Black Library like a hurricane. Dudley didn't understand much but he was reading through as much as he could. They needed to find away to get rid of that Horcrux with out killing Harry.

The morning of the third day, they hit pay dirt. Dudley found an old tome with nothing on the outside. It had within it a ritual of soul cleansing. Hermione Started getting the ritual circle drawn while the others prepared Harry.

He needed a tunic made of lion skin, all hair must be removed from his body (he was not happy about this one). The ritual itself must be done at nightfall of the new moon.

Dudley was laughing like a hyena when Harry exited his room totally bald.

Luna just hit him up side the head to shut him down.

They entered the attic where Hermione had prepared the ritual. The Runes on the floor were drawn in the blood of all four of them.

Then they were covered in gold dust, A white candle was set at the north a black at the south a green at the east and a red at the west. In the center was a silver bowl with a cleansing potion. Harry entered the circle and drank the potion, the candles immediately lit on there own. Hermione and Luna began to chant, In what had to have been an ancient elfish tongue. A golden light grew up from the circle Like a pyramid, becoming brighter and brighter. The light felt like warm milk and clung to their bodies. Harry was held suspended about a meter above the floor his face contorted in extreme pain. A black hole opened beneath Him, and there two souls did battle. It only lasted a minute at most but to the four it seemed like an eternity.

The shard of Toms soul was dragged into the void as Harry's soul reentered him. As the candles dimmed and went out Harry's body slowly came to rest in the center of the circle.

He was very warm and in a deep deep sleep.

Hermione levitated him to his room and tucked him in to bed.

He awoke four days later. Feeling a bit hungry and yet better than he ever had in his life.

After a breakfast that would have shamed Ron Weasley and uncle Vernon, Harry was ready for the day.

They loaded Vernon's old car with all the things they would need and headed out. It was an uneventful trip to Little Hangleton.

The discussion on the way, was kept light, but the nerves in the car were palpable.

They parked about half a kilometer from the cemetery and Harry disillusioned The three Magicals while Dudley wore the invisibility cloak. Dudley and Hermione would be firing the RPG's while Harry and Luna flew on brooms over head with the submachine guns. The wards as predicted were at full war footing, but they didn't take into account muggle weaponry.

Wormtail was standing at the door when the first rockets hit. Harry Shredded the Rat man traitor as he attempted to transform. He was caught in midtransformation and would die forever being half man half rat.

Fenir Greyback was Shot up by Luna exiting the rear of the house. Silver fragmentation bullets took him down he died in agony.

The old House burst into flames as the second round of Rocket Grenades hit. The flames were bursting from every window.

Marcus Flint Came running from the house completely engulfed in flames. His Silent screams could be seen as he fell to his death.

No one else attempted to exit the old house as it caved in upon itself.

Our quartette walked back towards the car through the woods, and quietly drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A power the Dark Lord knows not!**_

_**Thank you all for the Follows,**_

_**Favorites and Reviews!**_

_**It is the best payment I could **_

_**Get, it really makes a guys day!**_

The next morning was one of quiet reflection for the Quartette. It had turned out Ron had been captured and his was one of the bodies in Riddle Manor. There was still no sign of old Tommy Boy, as they had begun to call him. They were not to unhappy about it though, Ron had taken the Dark mark, so they knew he had betrayed them.

They also received news from the Goblins, Harry had inherited all of the Black and Les Strange holdings, they had found and destroyed Hufflepuffs Goblet. Now Harry also knew the last one was in Hogwarts and what it was. They would sneak in over the weekend and destroy it.

Dudley was rather excited, he would be the first muggle in over three hundred years to enter the castle.

Harry was informed that Snape was going to be Headmaster and he was going to take him out right after the horcrux was destroyed.

The Start of Christmas Break would be this weekend so they would invade the castle that Sunday night.

The rest of the week went by Slowly…It seemed to drag for Harry. The funny thing was Dudley was now spending an inordinate amount of time with Luna. He was being extremely nice to her too. Luna Had kissed him once, and he turned a bright shade of red, But since then nothing. They both were working out a lot to. In the Two months since the group got together, the cousins had buried the hatchet and were getting along rather well.

Saturday Morning They got to talking.

Dudley had one question on his mind that floored Harry. "Harry, Do you think Luna could like some one like me? I mean some one without magic." Dudley was standing shifting his feet slowly as he asked.

Harry smiled at his cousin. "Big D, If anyone I know could like you it would be Luna Lovegood, but let me warn you…hurt her and there is not a place on earth you could hide."

Dudley was amazed at the answer then Harry went on. "She likes you I think, when we're done go tell her how you feel!" Then Harry returned to his work out.

It was Sunday afternoon by the time Dudley came to Harry with the news that Luna was now his girl. Dudley had another question for Harry though.

"When are you going to tell Hermione your in love with Her?"

Harry had no words; he just stared at Dudley in complete shock!

Dudley continued after a few moments of silence. "Come on man if I can see as dense as I am, She has to have some idea, Go tell her or when this is over some one else will get her and you'll be miserable again."

Harry walked away Knowing He should talk to Hermione. He knew Deep down Dudley was right, but was it right to do to Hermione with Old Moldy still on their heels. He would wait until they destroyed the last Horcrux.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A power the Dark Lord knows not!**_

_**Attack on Hogwarts**_

Harry and Hermione were walking through what was left of Hogsmead, the car was parked at a mall twenty kilometers away. It was as close as they could get. Using the Camping equipment, they hiked in, using no magic what so ever. Dudley was wearing an amulet covered in runes to negate the muggle repelling wards. Luna was on her broom casing the area. The Four slipped into Honeydukes It was burned out but the secret passage way was open. They came up through the one eyed witch. The trio disillusioned and Dudley under the invisibility cloak. The four quickly made their way to the room of Requirement and spread out Luna keeping an eye on the map.

Harry Found the diadem and destroyed it.

Luna noticed Tom M Riddle on the map. He was alone in the Headmasters quarters. They Grabbed the old brooms in the room And Flew out the window. Resized the RPGs on the Fly and Started pounding them through the windows. Voldemort was so weak from the loss of his final Horcrux he never knew what hit him. The first RPG Fired from Harry went through the window hit the Dark Dork Head on and exploded. All that was left was his head and it was stuck to the wall across from Dumbledore's portrait! The Prophecy was true Harry Killed him with a power he knew not because he found it beneath him to look!


End file.
